The use of mobile devices, such as cellphones, smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, has increased rapidly in recent years. In many cases, it is not uncommon for multiple mobile devices of the same model to be in the possession of different family members of the same family, or different employees of the same company, or different friends in a group of friends, and so on.